


Mommies Day

by another_maggies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mother's Day, SO, my open office is broken, no spellcheck, not proofread sorry, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: Cheryl's got a surprise for Toni on Sunday.





	1. Chapter 1

Toni loves Sundays. No work, no responsibilities, no nothing. Just her and her wife, cuddled up in their bed until the hunger gets too bad. (Usually, Toni is the first one to get hungry. Sometimes she could swear Cheryl lives on air). Their jobs have become increasingly demanding over the last few years, opportunities for drawn out morning snuggles becoming far and in between. But Sundays are usually a safe bet.

Usually.

This morning, Toni wakes up to a bed without Cheryl. It immediately puts a frown on her face. The blanket is drawn back. The matress is cold. Toni sighs. She can't believe Cheryl went into work this Sunday.

After she checks for a message (there's none) she keeps playing on her phone for a little while, attempting and failing to break Cheryl's Temple Run ("Very retro, TT," she'd said before playing for half an hour straight – yes, _one_ run) record. Lazing around in bed all by herself isn't fun, though, and the hunger is coming. So despite the tragically early hour (8:01, summer sun has its disadvantages after all) Toni slips out of bed, grabs one of Cheryl's robes off a nearby chair and makes her way downstairs towards the kitchen.

She expects a fully stocked fridge, they always get their delivery on Saturday (a bit louche, of course, but it really does save them time so Toni caved in the end). What she doesn't expect is to find her wife sitting at the counter flipping through some magazine.

"Cher?"

"Toni!"

The redhead lifts her gaze immediately, a smile appearing on her face. "Sleep well?"

"Are you kidding me?," her wife grumbles.

Cheryl's smile drops. "No, why?"

"It's lie in Sunday," Toni replies, throwing her hands in the air. _As If_ her disgruntled state needs any kind of explanation! "And you just skipped cuddles with yours truly to read... what? _Elle_?"

"It's _Vogue_ , actually," Cheryl corrects gently. "And I'm sorry. I just... had to prepare something."

"Prepare something?" Quizzically, Toni quirks an eyebrow. At the absence of a response a smile appears on her face. "For me?"

Cheryl bites her lip, looking adorable as ever. Unlike Toni, who is sure that her bedhead would be perfect for a Princess Diary remake (the part before the make over), the redhead is already a sight to behold at 8:30 in the morning; lips perfectly painted, eyebrows on point. She drops her gaze back to the magazine and flips a page.

"Just check the fridge," she offers.

Toni's scowlish state is completely forgotten about at the prospect of a surprise. She quickly skips over to their (cherry red, thank you very much) fridge and pulls the handle. When she sees the cake inside her jaw drops.

"Cher..." She can't comprehend the words written in light lavender frosting. The longer she stares at them the more unreal they seem to become. "Are we really...?"

Slender arms find their way around her waist from behind, hugging her tight. "Check the envelope, babe."

Although she will never admit this when telling the story to her friends, Toni's hands are certainly shaking when she reaches for the small envelope next to the cake. She doesn't even feel how cold it is.

Her finger brushes over the picture inside. It reads her wife's name. Her wife isn't in it.

"Happy mother's day, _mommy_ ," Cheryl murmurs into her ear, before she presses a soft kiss to her neck.

Toni can't quite believe it. "Is this why you got up so early?"

Cheryl shrugs, hums. "Between the two of us, I might be the one entitled to cravings, but you're definitely the one actually caving for midnight snacks."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true."

Cheryl's chin rests on Toni's shoulder as they both have their eyes glued to the photograph. A minute passes without any of them saying anything.

"We're going to be mothers," Toni mutters then, disbelieving.

"The best," Cheryl adds.

"The best," Toni echoes.

Because, really, why shouldn't they be?

 


	2. Mommies day #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future mother's day in the Topaz-Blossom household

Cheryl loves Sundays. Despite being an early bird she enjoys snuggling up in bed with her wife and no care in the world. Of course, the time spent in shared solitude has been cut down since they had their children, but she can't say that she minds her little ones climbing over her to squeeze in between their mothers for cuddles. In fact, she loves it.

Usually.

This morning, Cheryl wakes up to a bed sans kith and kin. Neither Toni nor their children are stealing the blanket from her. It's surprisingly upsetting.

She can hear their voices, resounding melodically against the old walls of their house. A sigh escapes her. It's not neccessarily unusual that the kids get up early on a Sunday and don't want to cuddle. She just wishes they'd chosen any other Sunday to be more Toni (craving food) than Cheryl (craving touch); it's mother's day after all.

There's no use in dwelling, so she just slips out of bed and puts a robe on. Toni got the whole family matching ones for Christmas. Cheryl would never admit out loud how much she loved seeing them all in it.

Her family is most certainly in the kitchen so that is where she goes, a smile on her face, today...

There's a crashing noise. Then there's a swear word. Then there's a gasp. Then there's crying.

Cheryl immediately increases the pace of her footsteps, going into mama bear mode. Logically, she knows the kids must be with Toni, which means they're completely safe. Illogically, she's already thought of a thousand ways in which any of her loved ones could be hurt by the time she reaches the kitchen.

"Toni, what..." She stops once she sees it: their own little crime scene. There's an upset bowl. The runny mess on the floor is, presumably, it's lost content. Their three-year-old is drenched in something of the same color, frantically rubbing at her eyes. Their six-year-old is standing next to her, looking mildly guilty. And kneeling next to both of them is Toni, their youngest propped on her hip as she's attempting to gently rid their middle child of the dough that, probably, got into her eye.

"Cher, hey... Uhm... this is awkward, but, like, can you take her?," Toni asks, nodding towards the baby she's holding.

Cheryl struts forward, not a single thought wasted to the state that will turn her slippers into. (That's the old Cheryl, but she can't come to the phone right now.) "Of course."

"Mommy said a bad word," their eldest puts in, eyes big as saucers.

"Only because you dropped pancake dough over your little sister," Toni argues, still very much preoccupied with the latter, "And snitching isn't nice."

As more lips start to tremble, Cheryl knows she has to step in.

"Fee," she says, bowing her head to be face to face with their eldest, "How about you go up to change into what we chose yesterday? Mommy and I will take care of the mess and then we'll all get breakfast together, okay?"

Their son nods feverently. It's almost got her worried he'll lose his head. Almost.

She finds the rocking chair and puts the baby down after kissing her plump cheeks. Putting down the baby is an impossible task, always.

In the meantime, Toni's managed to get most of the dough out of their daughter's face. Cheryl easily scoops their little girl up and into her arms.

"You're looking a little worse for wear," she comments, tucking a lose strand of fiery hair behind the little girl's ear. "Would you fancy a bath? We still have to give Lottie hers."

Of course, this makes her daughter agree, racing up the stairs as soon as she's put down again. She always wants to be around the baby.

"Perfect, then we'll do that while mommy cleans up... whatever that was going to be."

Toni sighs heavily. "Pancakes," she moans, "It was supposed to be your mother's day surprise, but I messed up, babe, I'm sorry. Felix just-"

Cheryl's lips on hers don't leave room to finish the sentence. When she pulls away after a while of (surprisingly comfortable and heated, given the circumstances) drawn out kisses, there's a smile on her face. "Thank you," she says.

"For what?"

"For being the best mommy," Cheryl replies.

Toni grins, sheepishly. "Well, I remember we kind of agreed that we would be a while ago, and we keep our promises..."

"That's right. And right now, I've made a promise to our daughter that I need to fulfill."

Always one for the dramatics, Toni puts a hand on her heart. "Ouch. Cockblocked much?"

Cheryl chuckles lightly as she goes to pick up their baby. "Later, T. For now, let's just be the best mothers we can be."

The statement puts a smirk on her wife's face. "Let's!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually of the opinion that Cheryl and Toni will adopt before having biological children (If they have any at all), however to fit with the first part of the story, they have to have biological children. However, I imagine that the three kids in this fic are not all biological children. Their son Felix was an embryo adoption, their middle child is Cheryl's biological daughter, and their youngest is adopted. So yeah. BUT: death of the author and all that, don't acknowledge it If you don't want to. Please do talk to me about Choni future headcanons with me, tho :D

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. I'm sorry.


End file.
